The Grim Shego 3
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: ah follow up to return of the grim shego, not even shego can remember about her grim reaper powers, so what will she do when a hell monster has kidnapped kim? plz review
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Shego 3: shadow**

He walked through the alley at night, the moon light reflecting off the silver ring on his finger, that was what helped him most, his shadow followed him as he went up to a wall and with a wave of his hand it was gone, it was now shaped into a dark knife, this was his ability to manipulate shadows into anything he wanted, his ring is what stored that power in case of an emergency, as he took a picture out of his pocket it was one of a pale woman she looked about 26 the other one was a red head looked about 19 or something, but the pale woman was his target, the red head would just be an obstacle it wasn't like she had any abilities. Devil had sent him to kill her as she had disobeyed him

"She must have some balls to do that" he said that to himself as he continued walking down the alleyway, but a group of large men approached him

"ya know you shouldn't be out here at this time of night, this is for the bad boys, so you wanna give me your pocket money and go run home to your mama?" the first man said, the man arched his eyebrow

"My mama you say? Well sir, you certainly have never met my mother she would slit my throat and go fuck my brother" as he clenched his fist, the shadows surrounded them as they turned into sharp knives, with a flick of his wrists they were thrown into the gang's heads, not one made a sound the only sound that could be heard was the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

Shego looked at the redhead still asleep in her arms in the big bed, it was their honeymoon Shego had proposed they had had a good wedding, they had been busy all week with sightseeing, sex, alcohol, clubbing and now Kim wanted to go see an old castle that had a good history, history huh that was what Drakken had once said about a good old ray that had a good history of destroying all that stood in its way... it had blown them up! She let out a small chuckle remembering how Drakken had thrown his little hands in the air claiming it was her fault, when she had pointed out she had just done what she had done what he had told her to do, he crossed his arms in a defensive position and sulked the whole way to prison.

Kim started to stir feeling the warmth of Shego underneath her, as she felt the sleepiness start to fade away she snuggled into Shego's chest as if it sleep would come back to her, unfortunately it didn't it just drifted away. Kim peeled her eyes open to see the clock on the wall 10: 30 AM, MONDAY 25TH NOVEMBER. Kim jumped off of Shego, nearly winding her in the process, "jeez princess calm down its only 10 o'clock." Shego mumbled

"You lazy bum hole! Get up we have to get there before they start the tour!" Shego looked at Kim with confusion

"Bum hole? Really?"

"Ok whatever come on get ready!"

"Ok, ok I'm getting up!" Shego said, as she swung her feet round the bed, stretching her arms, revealing the hard abs, all Shego wore to bed was joggers and a sports bra, Kim had no problem with that, but did make her feel a bit lusty.

Shego and Kim took a quick shower, and swallowed a slice of toast, and through on some clothes, as they drove out Kim hated Shego's driving as she was doing 215 mph in her Lamborghini

"Why couldn't you get out of the bed as fast as you can drive?" Kim yelled over the engine, releasing her grip on the steering wheel, resting her head on both hands and turned to Kim, pressing her foot on the accelerator more

"Coffee in the morning?" Kim screamed grabbing the wheel

"Shego! Take the fucking wheel! Are you trying to kill us?" Kim screamed

"No Kimmie if I was wanted to do that, I would do this, taking her foot off the gas pedal and slamming it on the breaks

"AH! Shego! I think I'm goanna her!"

"Not in my car bi-atch!" Shego said, taking the wheel and accelerating off again.

As they entered the castle, it was full of what Shego had expected big rooms and that crap. But one room was very strange, as if something was pulling her into a room so she entered it, unaware that Kim didn't know she was leaving, as she entered the room, she saw flashes.

It was Kim, she was in a chair and was staring out a window, a man with his face half blown off on the floor, then someone runs up to Kim shaking her as she finally looks at the person, Kim says something but she's too far away to lip read, and Shego can't hear anything. The figure turns round, Shego's eyes wide at the face well actually it's a skull. Nothing but a skull and neck bone, no muscle or anything just flames behind it contained by the hood that stays up. As they run to the door and the man who had his face blown away starts to get up.

"Shego! Jeez would you stop wondering off, do I have to get a leash for you or something?"

Shego shook her head trying to get out of the memories that she had seen once in her dream, _it's not real it was just a dream. Shego just a dream nothing real, stupid mind stop playing tricks on me!_

Kim took Shego's hand in hers as they continued the tour; a man looks at them and gave a brief smile while putting his paper back up, _ppht! Flame skull? Man survives being blown in the face by a shotgun of some sort, some dream Shego. I think I should stop talking to myself in my mind, _

"Shego?" Shego took her attention away from the wall

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Who are you talking to?" Shego confused by the answer

"... I didn't say anything"

"But you were mouthing something" Kim replied

"Oh I was just talking to myself... we need to get petrol on the way back" Shego finished off, _good save _

"Oh ok, well is it any wonder with the speed you go at?" Shego and Kim gave a little chuckle. "Oh if only this could last forever, wouldn't that be great?" Kim sighed, fantasying spending all her life with Shego,

"Yeah, but unfortunately we have to go back to Middleton soon, so you need to your folks anything while we're here like, 'your daughter got fucked by a bad ass this week' shirt? Or badge?" Kim nudged Shego in the ribs

"Shego! Language!" Kim told Shego, noticing the stairs from annoyed parents,

"oh sorry miss, do I get a spanking" Shego burst out when she noticed the shade of red Kim's face went, "oh princess taking the mic is just too much fun with you!" as they continued the tour, Shego entered the room and looked out the window where her flashback Kim had been, and saw nothing wrong.

Crumbled building took over what had been ordinary buildings, the sky had gone a dark pollution full colour, the man was crouched next to the figure with a skull as a face, and took something out of their pocket, as a wicked smile crawled across his face, as he started to read gibberish, the skull person started to get up and grabbed the man by his jacket and was staring at him, _what the hell will that do? _Apparently it did a lot, as the man started to scream in silence as Shego couldn't hear him, as he then seemed to pass out and collapse on the floor.

"So this is where it happened? Fascinating" the man who had smiled at Shego said as he came in, he had grey hair, strong jaw, but grey eyes, his jacket was like a detective cream colour and black trousers, he was a bit short though

"Yep, after all these years."

"It was a few months ago" this caught Shego's attention

"What was?" the man looked surprised

"You don't know, well the devil may cry, I am shocked you don't remember the greatest moment in hell?"

"Are you ok? I'm sure there's an asylum somewhere near here"

"oh miss I am quite sane... as a matter a fact, I could make you so insane just with one story about your life and with a little bit of proof you would probably lose your sanity. Anyway I'm here to kill you" the man seemed to cut to the chase a bit quick, but hey ho that's the way of evil these days.

"Uhuh... well good luck with that... and I will go get an ambulance for- umph!" Shego felt a massive impact on her stomach, the man had his hand shaped in a fist, but he was yards away from Shego,

"How did you do that?" Shego said a little bit winded

"oh Shego, now you must learn everything all over again... this is how you kids these days call... a bummer?" Shego was now more alert, she saw the black whatever it was come towards her, she dodged it hearing the wind rush past her ear, she made a running attack, he was about to strike with another shadow thing, but she vaulted over him, back to back with the man, she did a quick donkey kick, bringing him down on one knee, spinning quickly kicking him in the side of the head with the other foot.

Shego picks him up by the neck and holds him against a wall, "now I'm going to ask nicely, why you wanted to kill me? And what are you on about hell and devil shit?"

"I'll never tell you," Shego tightened her grip as he started to choke; she was quite scary when she was getting pissed off. "ok alright, it started when-" he was interrupted as a man had somehow approached Shego from behind and had stabbed him with a knife in the stomach, Shego let him drop and quickly turned round, there stood a man, he had grey hair, and a black cloak, black trousers and a walking stick with a crystal skull at the top, Shego pointed a finger at him

"You... I know you..." Shego struggled to put the pieces together she recognised him from somewhere, but he started to disappear "wait you! You come back here!" but it was useless the last thing she heard was "all in good time" Shego wanted to rip her hair out at this point, why was everyone so god damn patient she had met in the past few minutes. She turned her attention to the man, if there had been a man to look at, but not one drop of blood was left. _Gah! This is impossible is everyone on a mission to piss me off? _Shego left the room and rejoined the tour group.

After the tour Kim had noticed Shego had been very quite on the way back "hey, sheeg, you ok? You're really quite," sheeg was a new pet name Kim had come up with

"Oh yeah I'm fine"

"Ya sure?" Shego decided to try and let Kim no slightly

"Well actually there is one thing... let's say we're all happy here together but one of us doesn't feel like something's right..."

"You want a divorce?" Kim said

"No! No! God no I love you, it's just the person felt like something was going to go wrong and their right, and something will definitely go wrong should they tell that person what's going to happen?" Kim was following on to what Shego was saying, "but if they tell that person they might get put in danger... not normal gun danger but bad spirit danger... or they might think the other one is losing their mind"

"Shego what's happened? Just spill" Shego pulled over into their driveway, they walk upstairs, Shego thinks how she should put the whole thing into a sentence. Kim bursts in shoves Shego to the bed and sits on Shego.

"Shego tell me right now what's going on! Are you cheating on me?" Kim demanded

"No I'm married to you? I risk my life all the time to save you and then I would just ruin it to cheat on you? Yep that makes so much sense" Kim pinched the bridge of her nose,

"I'm sorry; I know that was a stupid accusation,"

"Ya know you're kinda hot when you're pissed, epically if you were in a hot office mini skirt..." Shego accidently let her mind wonder into sexy outfits that Kim would look hot in.

"Shego!"

"Yeah?" Shego was up to hot miss Santa clause outfit.

"What's wrong?" Shego sat up, looking Kim in the eye.

"Ok so... ya know a month ago I had that dream that I kept on saying stuff like 'devil, grim reaper and angels?" Kim nodded her head "well I don't think that was a dream, I think it was real... your mom had cancer, and I sold my soul to the devil and he tried to take over but we stopped him, but then his son tried to take over, but we stopped him to that time, but then we had to release the other devil who was stuck in hell to keep the balance of earth, and now the first devil is trying to get revenge because I didn't give him his curse back because of our deal, and now he's planning something... and you might want to check asylum places soon"

Kim did not have a clue of what to say, "So my mom had cancer so how did we end up going out?"

They were both silent.

"I just remember waking up you were there, so I just took only half of the dream was reality and the other was I don't know imagination playing tricks"

Kim and Shego spent that whole day making calls asking everyone they knew if they could tell them how Kim and Shego had met each other.

Kim's mom didn't know neither did Dad or the tweebs

Ron didn't know

Monique didn't know

Drakken didn't know

Betty didn't know

Eventually they gave up with the calling and started to pack up to get back to Middleton. As they were packing Kim found a picture it was one of her, Shego, team GO, Betty and Ron. There was no date on the back, "strange" Kim said to herself

"What's strange?" Shego asked, walking in with a black back slung around her shoulders, a leather jacket, a white top and black jeans, with cool boots.

"This picture... don't they come with dates on the back?" Shego took the picture and looked at it,

"Huh keep it might come in handy."

"Handy? For what? Shego please don't get yourself into more trouble"

"I won't I might have a few disagreements with the law but that's about it..."

The flight had been nice and safe, that was a very rare moment, and Kim savoured every moment of it, but she still couldn't remember how she had gone out with Shego. She was greeted by her parents when they landed, as the drive on the motorway back to Middleton was a bit quite.

As James indicated to get off the motorway, they were driving past a farm, no one could see the pitchfork that was coming out, Shego took her seatbelt off immediately kicked Kim's head so she ducked, and placed her hand on Anne's head making her duck too, as she tried to get the steering wheel, it was like playing twister, but it was a bit too late, she had managed to get the steering wheel and get the car to dodge most of the pitchfork but the it still managed to cut the roof straight off the car, James slammed on the breaks, Anne let a scream out as she felt something impact the car, it was Shego's body flying through the windshield, Kim immediately got out of the car to see her lover lying on the road, ignoring the massive head ache coming in. Followed soon by Anne and James, with a medic kit in both hands. Shego lay unconscious for a few minutes as the owner of the pitchfork made a sprint for his life

_The bible, under the store it shall help your quest, do you understand?_

_What the fuck are you? _

_Do you understand what you must do?_

_Yes you made it quite-_

_Good, then go quickly as soon as the sun starts to set go._

Shego opened her eyes, and sat up, Kim was crouched over her and Anne and James were by her legs, she tried to move and hissed in pain "what the fu-" a hand was placed on her mouth by Kim,

"You may be terribly injured, but no way are you making a bad impression on my parents first day back by swearing." Kim stated, Shego looked down to see from the side of her hip all the way down her ankle was cut very, very deep. Shego let out a groan

"How's the car?" James looked up, that car had been a great family member, it had helped in the taking over the world missions when all the Possible's had been involved

"She'll make it Shego she always does" James gave Shego a reassuring smile Anne looked at Kim, "men... and Shego." Kim just stated, Anne had no idea how Shego did it, loosing blood and she was worried about the car? Wow.

"You saved our lives Shego, thank you now can you make it to the car?" Anne asked, she felt like she owed Shego something that she could never repay, but she couldn't figure it out.

"oh yeah, easy" the Possible's took a step up to let Shego have some space to get up, but when Shego got up, she didn't like the gasp she heard, there was no such thing as a good gasp unless it was some lottery winners. Something told her that wasn't a won the lottery gasp. "What?"

Her white top was covered in blood, Shego took her jacket off and top, one of her ribs was in the wrong place, it had punctured her lung, "oh that? It'll be fine as long there" Shego had to take a breath... after all she was breathing for a fully grown woman with one lung "isn't a marathon going on. Let's just get home, cuz I am exhausted" they respected Shego's wishes, and as soon as Shego went to bed she was dead asleep if only she knew this was Kim's bed.

Shego woke up to a sharp pain in her ribs; _ah here we go the lesson on: how an advanced healing process also re-corrects the rib cage. _As she heard a loud crack and a sudden jerk, a naked Kim jumped out of the bed.

"Kim it was just a rib cage being re corrected now let me sleep," Kim followed Shego's wishes, how could she even say no after all she had been through? Saving her and her family's life? The car was being repaired, so the Lamborghini had been sent the next day on the ferrie by a friend of Shego's, that Kim would rather not know how they met, probably prison or something.

When Shego woke up, it was about 6, the pain had gone, and the sun was starting to go down, if that voice was just shitting with her she would be severely pissed and never listen to another voice in her head again.

She drove out to smarty mart, and in her 'dream' the weapon store, she went round the side, grabbing a shovel she had found next to a truck at the docking station and started to dig round the side of smarty mart.

When she hit something, she threw the shovel to the ground, and found an old book, it had a Christian cross on the front, and "one of the bibles to keep evil out" Shego breathed,

"hello again Shego" Shego's head jerked up, the woman in her dreams who had busted her and her family out of hell prison, the woman she had seen in the park when she propose to Kim. She had pale blue skin with black eyes and greasy hair.

"You're real?"

"Oh hell yes" her blue


	2. New friends

**The Grim Shego Chapter 2**

Her blue skin reminded her of Drakken so much but he didn't have black eyes that gave the creeps no that was karaoke nights' job.

"So it wasn't a dream" Shego said, as she put it all together in her mind

"No, so I'm sure you've had a few unwanted visitors?"

"Some guy who could control shadows or air" Shego told her, remembering the trip to the castle

"Ah, Shadex, we have a couple of million in each country sadly. Never the less you are aware you must have training?" the woman spoke softly

"Oh jeez why? And what's your name again?" the woman laughed at this, _again, such a funny term._

"Valley, I know you must be fed up with all these visions by now of what happened in your dream haunting you... that part can wait" she said putting a hand in the air trying to put everything together, Shego might not even be able to transform,

"Can you transform?"

"The thing with skull?"

"The grim reaper" Valley stated, a little offended that the most wanted job in hell was referred to as the thing with a skull, "yes"

"I tried but I can't" Valley considered, the soul that allowed the grim reaper to flow was being blocked, maybe some anger might be the trick,

"Well in that case, Kim will die, all of the ones you loved, I guess I was wasting my time on you, human" Shego looked at the girl, a very big frown on her face, _I'm goanna die again, but hey it's what I do._

"Oh fuck off" Shego said,

"I will, I guess I will just see you and Kim go bye bye for ever." Shego's blood was really starting to boil beyond lava temperature "she can shag the devil or something" that last one hit Shego , the skin that was on Shego's face started to melt away, retreating to the back of her head, leaving the skull, her hands became bone as fire rose above the head, without hesitation, Shego hit Valley as hard as she could as she went flying, realising what Valley had tried to do, she felt the wings fly her to Valley sitting up rubbing her cheek,

"If I was alive I would be screaming ow!" she said, noting the look of guilt on Shego's face "well at least it worked, and you picked flying up as if it were breathing I should say,"

"So everything in my dream really happened but Devil just made everyone on the planet forget about it? Removing any data to do with me what so ever?" Valley nodded her head

"So I have no criminal record?"

"Well everything that happened before you sold your soul, and after you woke up. That's what everyone knows, but between then only hell knows."

"So am I still wanted?" Shego asked, very confused now.

"Yes and no, all the crimes you committed have been recorded done by you, but the punishment has not even been considered. Just be grateful before you give me headache thinking about it" Valley said as she disappeared into thin air.

Shego sighed; all she wanted to do was cuddle up to Kim and that pandaroo of hers... Well that could stay on Kim's side of the bed. Shego arrived home, watching Kim sleep made her sleepy, so she did what she would usually do, break in and steal a nap, oh the joys of being a thief. The memories of their honeymoon came back to her, she noticed the kimmunicator on the side of the bed, it showed over 6 calls to Shego. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone, like a blackberry but cooler. 6 miss called from princess, 5 new voice mails and 11 new text messages. Shego was surprised it didn't explode the first time she had been late; it had over 100 messages from Kim because of a crash on the motorway that she was on. _Damn you unlimited text message and calls. Damn you to hell._ Shego chuckled slightly at the thought.

Morning came quickly, Kim felt the heavy weight on her bed, and was relieved to see a safe and sound Shego with her arms wrapped around Kim, she let out a happy sigh snugger ling into Shego, but pulling back when she picked up the smell of smoke... it was unbelievably strong! Had she ran through a burning building while smoking three packs of cigarettes at the same time? Jesus! Kim needed to get away from the smell before she barfed, she ran out to the window, awakening Shego in the progress. The window was to far out so she made a run to the bathroom, lifting the toilet seat up, feeling all of yesterdays food come up, her diaphram trying to suffocate her, while her stomach trying to come through her throat.

Shego barged through the door, with Anne right behind her, Shego placing a rubbing hand on her back. Kim must have been barfing for a whole 28 seconds straight, none stop, Kim finally got up, but when she tried to barf, it suddenly stopped her breath as she started choking, Shego quickly noticed the fear in her eyes, pulling Kim into a Heimlich manoeuvre, finally Kim let a whole meal of food out, getting up and being hit with a wave of dizziness and nearly falling over but thanks to Shego for like the 3 rd time in a week she had saved Kim.

When Kim was alright to stand up and walk for herself, she noticed how hungry she was, but first for the love of god she soooo had to brush her teeth the moment she saw Shego, Shego smelled nothing like what she had smelt 3 minutes ago, it was impossible to remove a stench that bad without rolling around in pig shit to smell better, this was one of the many reasons Kim hated teen parties.

"hey Kimmie cub you feeling better?" her caring mother asked

"Yeah mom, feeling better with every other sight of food, can I have pancakes?" Kim asked, reminding Anne of the once little girl to teen hero to married woman.

"Of course dear, Shego!" Anne called out "could you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

"Sure! Be right there!" Shego called back, jumping over the whole stair case. She didn't know how to react to a little rodent on the floor, it didn't look real, it's collar reading 'Rufus' it looked at Shego,

"You see me?" it squeaked

"Err doy! You're standing right in front of me"

"You're Shego! you bad guy" it squeaked looking scared

"No not anymore, say, your stoppable pet" he shook his head

"Was" it squeaked. Anne came into the hallway with Kim, wandering why Shego was taking so long, Kim and Anne exchanged worried glances to see Shego talking to the floor.

"Shego who are you talking?"

"Rufus, what you can't see him? He's there" Shego said pointing to nothing but the floor. She hadn't noticed Ron had been there to. He had even started to grow a moustache

"Shego, he passed away a good 7 years ago, he was a great pet but there was no way he would have lived till today" Ron said in a sad tone. Shego bent down to the rodent,

"Tell me something about Ron" the naked mole rat considered this, he whispered to Shego, who's face lit up by this.

"Well this little rodent seems to know a lot about you"

"NAKED MOLE RAT!" A frantic squeak

"Right naked mole rat. So you and Josh Mankey" Ron's face drained of colour and fell to the floor.

Anne spoke up "I think Shego has a very strong connection with the dead, try seeing some other person who we loved and lost Shego" Shego complied, looking around the house. But stopped in the living room, to her an old lady started to appear on the sofa, staring at a picture of a picture of her and a younger Anne at a wedding. She didn't even acknowledge Shego's steps to her but only when she saw Shego looking at what she was holding.

"You can see me sweetie?" the old lady asked, Shego gave a nod "I'm nanna Possible, I always saw something with Kim and you, treat her well." Shego gave another nod, turned to Kim and Anne, holding her hands out like presenting out

"Nana Possible"

They had all discussed Shego's extra power, Shego was very cautious in case she struck a heart string about the passed away family members, Ron was still trying to recover about what Shego knew, _that clever little man_ he thought to himself. James was to still come back from work, and the tweebs were writing down every note, tone and movement Shego made. Kim didn't want Shego to feel like a science experiment, but oddly she didn't.

She kinda missed the whole family feeling, not that she needed it, and soon to be Christmas she remembered looking at her watch and the date. Have to get princess something, as well as the other possibles'.

That night, Shego had to go remembering she had a certain duty of being the grim reaper, that did mean taking people's lives but only for the better, as she flew she couldn't help but feel strange like someone was following her, then someone's name came up in her mind. Drakken. What had ever happened to him? Was he still alive?

She turned around to see Valley coming next to her, in the freking sky!

"Shego I forgot to tell you something, the reason we have to prepare you for, is because the Shadex wants to bring a monster into this realm who can control the human soul by killing it or taking its energy for itself. Eventually its aim to kill half of the world's population, to block the flow of life, not allowing life in or out." Shego wanted to tear her hair out, if she had any at that moment

"How the fuck do you forget something like that?"


End file.
